


[Podfic] Devils in the Dark

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sassy Will Graham, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of DarkmoonSigel's "Devils in the Dark"After having encephalitis and brutally murdering a serial killer who tried to kill his dogs, Will Graham finds himself in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Life is dull until the Chesapeake Ripper is brought down to the lower levels to live in a cell beside Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 32





	[Podfic] Devils in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devils in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687178) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



> Thanks to DarkmoonSigel for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 01:02:50**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9yrwwxdiqdxpd5b/Devils%20in%20the%20Dark%20by%20DarkmoonSigel.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Devils in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687178)**
  * **Author:[DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
